


curry night

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Curry, Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Sappy intimacy, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Baz fingers Simon after she comes.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	curry night

Her tongue slides against mine slowly. My arms are around her neck. She slides two fingers slowly into me, gently presses them against my walls. I sigh and sink my fingers into her hair to scratch her scalp. 

I just came three times— a back-to-back kinda gig. I’m feeling pretty milked for all I’m worth. Baz’s fingers feel like an embrace, though. She twists them as she pulls out, then pushes them back in. I hum. 

“Love you,” I mumble. 

She kisses my chin. “I love you too.” 

She fingers me a little longer. I wriggle and moan some, but we both know it’s not going anywhere. It’s fun, though. And relaxing. And it feels good. And I like having Baz this close. 

Eventually, her fingers slip out of me and she drags her hand up my body. (I suspect she’s semi using me as a towel to wipe vag juice on.) Her hand comes to rest on my breast bone, and she sinks down to lay her head on my chest. I wrap my legs around hers as I pet her hair. 

“I don’t feel like cooking,” I say. 

“Curry takeaway it is.” 

I wrinkle my nose. “But we just had that.”

“Are you going to go against the woman who just had her fingers up your twat?”

I sigh. “I want Tikka Masala.” 

“Hmm. I’m in the mood for a korma. Fetch my phone.” 


End file.
